Nothing Changes
by Arumbaya
Summary: Tu es un connard House. Ne t’étonne surtout pas si tu finis ta vie seul avec ton tube de vicodin et ta canne." House/Wilson/Cuddy HUDDY probablement
1. Chapter 1

_Note de l'auteur_ :_ voici la deuxième fic de mon cru…j'ai longtemps hésité avant de poster…c'est le premier multi-chapter que je tente, et j'espère que j'en viendrai à bout. Là, tout de suite, je rame un peu donc s'il vous plait soyez indulgents…et patients_

_J'ai déjà quelques chapitres de prêts donc ça devrait aller assez vite au début._

_Je ne suis pas trop à l'aise avec ce registre que je trouve un peu « guimauve » mais bon, il faut pratiquer pour s'améliorer non ?_

_SVP, pour le bien-être de mon ego de petit auteur de fic, laissez vos commentaires _

----------------------------------------------------------

**Nothing Changes**

'_Things don't change. You change your way of looking, that's all.' (Carlos Castaneda)_

Chapitre 1

La main de House s'écrasa sur le réveil. 7h30. Il se demanda une énième fois pourquoi il s'obstinait à mettre son réveil si tôt alors qu'il savait très bien qu'il n'irait pas bosser avant 10h. Sans ouvrir les yeux, il tapa son oreiller pour lui donner une forme plus confortable et se coucha sur le côté.

Cela ne faisait pas plus d'une minute qu'il était réveillé et sa jambe le faisait déjà terriblement souffrir. La routine. Il glissa une main sous les draps et massa doucement sa cuisse droite. La douleur refaisait surface dès que son cerveau se remettait en fonction. Il saisit alors le tube de vicodin qui trainait sur sa table de chevet et goba deux comprimés. Les premiers de la journée. Ils lui procuraient autant de plaisir que la première cigarette pour les accros à la nicotine.

Comme tous les matins, il tenta de se rendormir, d'oublier la douleur. Comme tous les matins il savait que c'était perdu d'avance. Il savait que la douleur allait l'accompagner tout au long de la journée, lui dicter sa conduite, l'asservir. Elle ne disparaitrait qu'avec ses comprimés, l'alcool ou le sommeil. Etant donné que Cuddy ne tolérait que les premiers (ou le sommeil, à son insu, lorsqu'il était en « consultation »), les choix pour y faire face étaient réduits.

La vicodin aidant, il finit par sombrer dans un sommeil léger où la douleur était comme un bruit de fond.

Il finit par se réveiller pour de bon à 9h. Il prit une douche bien chaude, dans l'espoir de soulager sa douleur. Puis il s'habilla, se saisit de sa canne, de son blouson de moto et sortit de son appartement. Il s'approcha de sa bécane en claudiquant et bloqua sa canne dans les crochets prévus à cet effet. Il essaya de l'enfourcher mais se rendit à l'évidence. Aujourd'hui, la douleur était trop forte pour qu'il puisse aller bosser en moto. Comme souvent, il maudit sa jambe qui lui dictait son comportement. De plus il faisait un temps magnifique. Après avoir jeté les contraventions pour stationnement gênant qui s'amoncelaient sur le pare-brise de sa voiture, il se laissa tomber sur le siège en grimaçant et mit le contact.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

_Je sais, c'est pas très excitant, mais revenez dans quelques temps, un autre chapitre aura été publié et ça sera sans doute mieux ^^_


	2. Chapter 2

_Note de l'auteur :__ voici le deuxième chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira et vous donnera envie de savoir la suite…_

_Merci à Housefanz et Margot57 pour leur commentaire_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Il se gara sur l'emplacement qui lui était réservé.9h45. Il était en « avance ». Il se mit lentement en route vers l'hôpital.

« _House ! » _cria une voix avant qu'il n'ait pu atteindre l'ascenseur

_« Dr Cuddy ! C'est une joie d'entendre votre voix si mélodieuse de bon matin ! »_

Sa supérieure s'approcha à grands pas. Il savait qu'il allait encore subir son sermon sur les horaires à respecter et tout le tralala, il en avait mal à la tête d'avance.

_« Je sais que je vais me répéter House, mais votre contrat stipule que vous commencez à 9h du matin ! »_

_« En effet Dr Cuddy, vous vous répétez ! Mais aujourd'hui j'ai une bonne raison ! » _dit-il d'un air faussement convaincant

La directrice posa ses poings sur ses hanches et regarda son employé d'un air « allez-y épatez moi ». House ne pu s'empêcher de remarquer qu'elle était très séduisante dans son tailleur noir et son petit chemisier blanc qui soulignait parfaitement ses formes divines.

_« Mon réveil n'a pas sonné ! »_

_« Ouah ! Vous m'avez convaincue House ! »_

_« Bon à la prochaine alors ! » _dit-il en appuyant sur le bouton de l'ascenseur, lui tournant le dos

_« Ne croyez pas vous en sortir à si bon compte ! Vous viendrez me faire deux heures de consultation supplémentaires en plus des six autres que vous me devez déjà ! »_

A ces mots, elle tourna les talons et retourna dans son bureau. Evidemment House en profita pour reluquer son postérieur si bien proportionné avant de hausser les épaules et d'appeler l'ascenseur.

Il fit une entrée fracassante dans son bureau et trouva ses sous-fifres en train de jouer au pendu.

_« Ah, ben on dirait que vous avez enfin trouvé une activité à votre hauteur ! »_dit-il en balançant son sac sur une chaise

_« Aucun cas en vue. »_lui répondit Kutner en croisant les mains derrière sa tête

_« Ben j'espère parce que franchement, faire un diagnostic grâce à un pendu, moi j'trouve ça douteux ! »_

Il s'approcha de la cafetière et se servit un de café lorsqu'une vive douleur se fit ressentir dans sa cuisse. Le mug s'écrasa au sol, répandant son contenu.

_« Vous allez bien ? » _demanda Thirteen

_« Très bien merci. »_

Il ne voulait pas avouer qu'il avait plus mal que d'habitude.

_« Eh ben ! Ne me regardez pas comme ça ! Appelez plutôt quelqu'un pour nettoyer ! »_

Il quitta la pièce aussi vite que sa jambe le permettait et sentit tous les regards le suivre. Il s'arrêta quelques pas plus loin pour gober ses comprimés. Ses sauveurs, ceux qui lui permettait de « faire avec ». Il sortit le tube de sa poche et s'aperçut qu'il était vide. Combien en avait-il gobé depuis qu'il s'était levé ? Il ne le savait même pas.

Le seul moyen de s'en procurer était d'aller voir Wilson pour qu'il lui fasse une prescription.

Il pénétra dans le bureau de son meilleur ami sans même frapper.

« _Bonjour Jimmy !! »_

« _Bonjour House…_ »répondit l'oncologue d'une voix blasée.

Plongé dans un dossier, il ne leva même pas la tête lorsque House s'assit en face de lui.

_« J'ai besoin de vicodin. »_

_« Encore ?! Je t'en ai prescris avant-hier ! »_

_« Ouais ben j'en ai plus tu vois ! »_

_« House, tu ne peux pas continuer comme ça ! Il faut que tu te fasses aider ! »_

_« Je ne vois pas en quoi il faut que l'on m'aide. »_

_« Tu es un junkie House ! »_

_« J'ai mal voilà mon problème !!! » _

Les deux amis se regardèrent sans rien dire pendant un long moment.

_« Non. »_

_-----------------------------------------------------------_

_Mouahahah !! _

_Je sais, la fin est un peu cruelle pour vous qui voulez la suite mais je trouvais que ça faisait bien !Vous savez un peu comme une coupure pub qui arrive au meilleur moment d'un épisode, ce qui vous donne envie d'égorger le responsable … NE M'EGORGEZ PAS !_

_La suite bientôt, promis…_


	3. Chapter 3

_Note de l'auteur :__ Voilà le troisième chapitre !!! Pour ceux qui s'étonnent du rythme auquel je poste, c'est parce que j'ai triché ^^ En fait j'ai plusieurs chapitres déjà écris donc…_

_---------------------------------------------------------_

_« Comment ça « non » ? »_

_« Non, je ne te ferai pas d'ordonnance. »_

_« Tu me laisserais souffrir le martyre ? »_

_« C'est pour ton bien. » _

_« Pour mon bien ?! »_

House se leva d'un bon et s'appuya sur le bureau, le visage à 2cm de celui de Wilson.

_« Je sais pas si tu es au courant mais j'ai un bon morceau de quadriceps en moins dans ma cuisse droite. Je sais pas si tu es au courant mais c'est très douloureux. »_

_« Ta douleur c'est toi qui l'a crée ! Elle est réelle mais ton addiction à la vicodin l'accentue ! »_

_« C'est bon j'ai compris. »_

Greg se dirigea vers la porte en claudiquant.

_« Je trouverai quelqu'un d'autre pour m'en prescrire. »_ dit-il avant de sortir en claquant la porte

Wilson ferma les yeux lorsque la porte claqua. Il détestait faire ça. En y réfléchissant bien cela devait faire à peine deux fois qu'il refusait de lui faire une prescription. Mais c'était toujours aussi pénible. Il était conscient que House souffrait beaucoup mais il ne supportait plus de le voir gober ces comprimés à longueur de journée. Il pouvait presque voir son espérance de vie diminuer chaque fois qu'une de ces pilules glissait le long de son gosier. Le problème était que Gregory n'accepterait jamais d'entrer en cure de désintoxication, à moins que quelque chose de très grave ne lui arrive. Ce que Wilson n'espérait tout de même pas.

En sortant du bureau de son ami, House était furieux. Comment James pouvait-il lui faire ça ? Il savait très bien qu'il souffrait atrocement. Mais ce qui le mettait le plus en colère c'était qu'il était conscient que Wilson avait raison. Mais comment pouvait-il faire autrement ? Entrer en cure ? Pas question ! Cela reviendrait à admettre qu'il a un problème. Et puis cela engendrerait trop de changement. Il détestait le changement.

Dans sa colère, il marcha à travers l'hôpital sans vraiment faire attention où ses pieds le portaient. Il finit par se retrouver aux urgences. Parfait. Cameron allait pouvoir compatir à sa douleur et lui prescrirait de la vicodin.

Celle-ci était à l'accueil, en train de remplir un dossier.

_« Dr Cameron ! »_ lança t-il d'une voix joyeuse

La jeune femme sursauta.

_« Dr House ! Quel bon vent vous amène ici ? »_

_« J'aurai besoin de vicodin. »_

Allison ferma le dossier d'un coup sec et s'éloigna rapidement de son ancien patron qui peina pour suivre son rythme.

_« Qu'est-ce qui vous met dans cet état ? »_

« _Y'en a marre de vous voir quémander votre __drogue__ ! »_

_« Oh non ! Vous n'allez pas vous y mettre aussi ! »_

_« Je suppose que Wilson a refusé de vous en donner ! »_

_« Oui, un homme sans cœur ! »_

Le Dr Cameron ignora House et continua à faire son travail. Il la saisit par la manche et la tira vers lui pour qu'elle lui fasse face. Elle nota un changement dans son comportement, il semblait désespéré, ses yeux bleus étaient embués.

« _Allison, SVP ! J'ai trop mal. Plus mal que d'habitude. »_

Ils s'observèrent un moment. Cameron se rendait compte qu'il tentait de la manipuler, même si sa douleur était réellement aussi forte qu'il le prétendait, il essayait d'exploiter son côté trop émotif pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait. Elle était en colère car malgré cela, elle ressentait de la pitié envers lui. Elle savait qu'elle allait céder. Et pire, elle savait _qu'il savait_ qu'elle allait céder.

Elle sortit son ordonnancier de sa blouse et, énervée, elle en remplit une. House, lui, jubilait intérieurement.

« _Tenez ! »_ dit-elle en arrachant la feuille. « _Comme ça vous n'embêterez plus personne ! »_

_« Merci. »_

Allison Cameron s'éloigna de lui à grands pas. Il resta un instant immobile, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Son ordonnance à la main, il se dirigea aussi vite qu'il le pouvait vers la pharmacie.

Sans même un mot, il donna son papier au pharmacien et attendit qu'on le serve, tapant du poing sur le comptoir.

_« Vite, vite, vite ! » _dit-il au pharmacien un peu trop lent à son goût

Son flacon de vicodin en main, il s'empressa de monter sur le toit de l'hôpital. Là, il était sûr d'être tranquille. Une fois là-haut, il s'assit par terre et laissa le soleil lui caresser le visage alors qu'il mettait deux comprimés dans sa bouche. Enfin.

_« Tu ne devrais pas être en consultation ? »_

Sa tranquillité avait été de courte durée.

_« Tiens ! Mr Wilson en personne ! Celui qui laisse son ami souffrir sans le moindre remord. »_

_« House arrête STP ! Tu sais très bien que je fais ça pour ton bien ! »_

_« Pour mon bien ! »_

Il se releva avec difficultés et se planta devant son ami de toujours.

_« C'est pour mon bien que tu préfères me laisser souffrir plutôt que me faire une insignifiante ordonnance ?! »_

_« Ce n'est pas insignifiant House ! Tu le sais très bien ! Tu es un drogué, il serait temps que tu l'admettes et que tu te fasses aider ! »_

_« Une chose est sûre c'est que ça ne sera pas toi qui m'aidera ! »_

_« Je t'ai toujours aidé House ! » _répliqua Wilson une once de colère dans la voix. « _Qui t'a toujours fait tes prescriptions ? Moi ! Qui a été ta conscience et t'a empêché de faire des tas de bêtises ? Moi ! Qui a été là lorsque Stacy est partie ? Moi ! C'est moi qui ai toujours été là pour toi Greg ! Moi qui t'ai toujours soutenu ! Et jamais le contraire ! »_

_« Tout ce que j'ai été pour toi c'est une raison comme une autre de te sentir comme un super-héros qui vole au secours des paumés. Tu as toujours eu besoin de réparer les erreurs. C'est pour ça que tu es devenu oncologue, pour réparer les erreurs de la nature. »_

_« Tu es un connard House. Ne t'étonne surtout pas si tu finis ta vie seul avec ton tube de vicodin et ta canne. »_

Sur ces mots Wilson quitta le toit. House resta immobile quelques instants, se demandant comment cela avait pu arriver, comment avait-il pu être aussi abruti pour dire toutes ces choses au seul ami qu'il avait jamais eu ? Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il puisse dire des choses pareilles et se rendre compte ensuite que c'était une erreur. Il pourrait au moins assumer sa connerie !

Il quitta le toit et se rendit dans la pièce adjacente à son bureau où ses larbins faisaient à présent un morpion sur le tableau. Sans un mot, il passa dans son bureau où il se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil. Il saisit sa balle qui trainait par là et la lança en l'air, regardant les pirouettes qu'elle effectuait. Il ne cessait de repenser à ce qui venait de se passer. Pour une rare fois dans sa vie, il avait des remords.

Kutner passa la tête par la porte

_« Vous venez déjeuner ? »_

_« Non maman ! » _répondit-il avec une voix d'enfant

Il avait surtout peur de se retrouver nez à nez avec James. Et puis fallait dire que cette histoire lui avait carrément coupé l'appétit.

-------------------------------------------------------

La journée se passa sans encombres, il passa pratiquement tout son temps dans son bureau à se repasser le film de cette confrontation, à essayer de voir où ça avait « merdé ». Cuddy devait être très occupée parce qu'il n'eut aucune remontrance sur le fait qu'il n'était pas allé une seule minute en consultation.

Il rentra chez lui vers 16h30. Il s'installa sur le canapé, alluma la télé et zappa sur toutes les chaines. Il n'y avait absolument rien d'intéressant, de toutes façons il n'avait pas la tête à ça. Il fallait qu'il se change les idées et au lieu d'appeler une call-girl, il décida plutôt d'aller faire de la moto (malgré la douleur), c'était moins coûteux et surtout, une moto parlait moins.

Il roula, longtemps, sans respecter les limitations de vitesses, ni même les priorités. Il n'entendit presque pas les autres usagers le traiter de tous les noms d'oiseaux possibles lorsqu'il brûlait un feu rouge ou refusait une priorité. Il espérait qu'avec la vitesse, ses pensées néfastes s'envoleraient. Il avait tort car à peine avait-il reposé son casque dans le hall de son appartement que toute la scène de la matinée lui revenait aussi claire que de l'eau de roche. Il ne lui restait alors plus qu'une solution. Ecouter les bons conseils de son vieil ami Jack Daniels. Alors, après une bonne douche, il enfila son pyjama, se cala dans son canapé et se servit une bonne dose de whisky.

Il but moins que ce qu'il avait prévu et se coucha tôt. Seul le sommeil pouvait lui faire oublier cette journée.

Son téléphone se mit à sonner. Il maudit celui qui osait l'appeler au milieu de la nuit. Il décrocha quand même.

« _Allô ? »_ dit-il d'une voix enrouée

_« House ? C'est Cuddy. »_

_« Dr Cuddy, si vous voulez que je remplace vos seins en silicone, je ne suis pas chirurgien plastique. »_

_« Wilson a eu un accident. »_

_« … »_

_« House ? »_

_« Comment va-t-il ? »_

_« Il vaut mieux que vous veniez. »_

_« J'arrive. »_

Il se rua hors de son lit et s'habilla en vitesse. Enfourchant sa moto sans même prendre le temps de mettre son casque, il se mit en route pour l'hôpital.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Bon j'espère que ça vous plait toujours…

Reviews pleaaaase ! *sourire*


	4. Chapter 4

Lisa Cuddy l'attendait dans le hall. Vêtue d'un simple sweat et d'un pantalon de sport, ses cheveux en bataille montraient qu'elle aussi s'était précipitée pour venir. Après tout, James était son ami à elle aussi.

_« Où est-il ?! »_

_« Aux soins intensifs au premier étage. »_

House se précipita vers l'ascenseur, Cuddy sur ses talons. Il appuya sur le bouton sans un mot, il était trop bouleversé pour dire quelque chose, et Cuddy respectait son silence.

L'étage était désert. Ca lui faisait bizarre de voir l'hôpital aussi vide, il trouvait ça presque morbide. Il entra dans la salle à côté de celle où se trouvait Wilson et qui permettait à la famille de voir le patient. Il resta deux bonnes minutes sans rien dire, observant son meilleur ami relié à un moniteur couvert de plaies, la jambe gauche plâtrée.

« _Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »_ consentit-il à demander

« _Il roulait beaucoup trop vite et a perdu le contrôle de sa voiture. Il avait bu. »_

_« Wilson était saoul ?! »_

Il trouvait ça presque comique. James Wilson, d'habitude si sérieux, si raisonnable, était saoul et roulait trop vite ce soir. Oui, il aurait rit s'il ne savait pas que ce qui s'était produit était sûrement sa faute. Encore une fois.

_« Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? »_ demanda t-il, son instinct de médecin reprenant le dessus

_« Sa jambe gauche est fracturée, il a de nombreuses côtes cassées. »_

_« C'est tout ?! »_

_« Il est dans le coma, House. »_

Gregory accusa le choc. Il n'avait même pas pensé à cette éventualité. Cuddy posa une main sur son épaule, elle l'avait rarement vu si affecté. Finalement, il était peut-être humain et ressentait aussi les mêmes émotions que le commun des mortels. Elle reporta son attention sur Wilson. Wilson le confident, celui qui l'avait aidé à faire face lorsqu'elle avait perdu Joy, celui qui l'aidait à contenir House. Wilson le bon samaritain. Il lui était difficile de le voir allongé sur ce lit alors qu'il semblait invincible, toujours là pour ceux qui avaient besoin d'aide. Une larme roula sur sa joue.

**TBC**

---------------------------------------------------------

_Je sais, c'est court…mais demain un autre chapitre sera posté logiquement…et il sera sûrement plus long !_


	5. Chapter 5

_Note de l'auteur :__ Comme promis, voilà le cinquième chapitre ! Il est plus long que le précédent, promis. Je pense être un peu hors personnage dans celui-là, mais je trouvais ça bien alors…_

_**Petite précision**__ : au risque d'en décevoir certains, je préfère vous préciser que cette fic ne sera en aucun ca une fic médicale (je suis loin d'être calée en médecine, je réserve cette difficulté pour plus tard), du moins pas trop. Et elle sera exclusivement centrée sur Greg et comment il réagit à l'accident de Wilson. Parce que j'adore House quand il est torturé *sourire diabolique*. Désolée pour les fans du petit Wiwi…_

_Bon j'espère que cela ne vous poussera pas à arrêter de lire cette fic, tout de même !_

_Enjoy !_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Ils restèrent longtemps à observer leur ami inconscient sans dire un mot. Lisa alla s'asseoir au chevet de Wilson et finit par s'endormir. House préféra rester derrière la vitre, sa manière à lui de dire qu'il était encore sous le choc.

Il finit par aller sur le toit, il n'en pouvait plus de regarder son meilleur ami relié à ce moniteur, entendre le _bip-bip_ des appareils. La nuit était fraîche mais ça lui était égal. Les mots que James avait prononcés sur ce toit le matin même lui revenaient en boucle. _« Ne t'étonne surtout pas si tu finis ta vie seul avec ton tube de vicodin et ta canne. ». _Il avait raison, il finirait sa vie seul avec ses pilules et sa jambe. Tout ce qu'il arrivait à faire c'était répandre la peine autour de lui, comme une goutte d'huile se répand dans l'eau.

_« Regarde où tes conneries ont mené Wilson. »_ se dit-il à voix haute. _« T'es incapable de tenir ta langue, incapable de penser aux autres. T'es un minable House. »_

Ca lui faisait une étrange sensation de dire ces choses. En principe, faire du mal aux autres ne le tracassait pas autant. Remballer ses larbins ne le dérangeait pas. Mais là c'était de Wilson qu'il s'agissait, son meilleur ami et puis il était dans le coma merde ! Tout ça à cause de lui !

Lorsque Lisa se réveilla, elle remarqua que House n'était plus là. Wilson, lui, en était toujours au même point. Elle se leva, s'étira et se mit en quête de son diagnosticien favori. Il n'était pas dans son bureau. Il ne restait plus qu'un seul endroit où il pouvait être. Le toit.

_« J'avais peur que vous soyez parti. »_

House eut un sursaut lorsqu'il entendit sa voix. Il ne se retourna pas et continua à contempler la ville illuminée. Lisa s'appuya sur le muret à côté de lui.

_« Ca fait bizarre quand ce genre d'évènement nous arrive. »_

House baissa la tête.

« _Oui ça fait bizarre. Surtout quand on en est responsable.» _murmura t-il

_« Mais pourquoi dites-vous ça ?! Vous n'y êtes pour rien ! »_

_« Wilson et moi, on s'est engueulé ce matin. J'ai pas été…sympa. Comme d'habitude. »_

Gregory ne savait pas trop pourquoi il se livrait à sa patronne. Le fait est qu'il se sentait plutôt à l'aise avec elle. Les mots franchissaient ses lèvres sans peine, comme si son cerveau n'avait plus le droit de veto sur ce qu'il allait dire.

_« Comment ça ? »_

_« C'est une longue histoire. Une histoire de vicodin pour faire simple. Et je me suis comporté comme un sale con. J'ai dit à Wilson des choses que je n'aurais pas dû dire. »_

_« Cela ne veut pas dire que ce qui est arrivé cette nuit est de votre faute. »_

_« SVP Lisa, est-ce que vous croyez Wilson capable de boire, de prendre sa voiture ensuite et de rouler comme un dingue sans raison ? C'est notre conversation qui l'a conduit à faire ça. Mon comportement. »_

Cuddy baissa la tête. Elle savait qu'il y avait une part de vérité dans ce que House disait mais il semblait si bouleversé par la situation, tellement remplit de remords et si sincère pour une fois, qu'elle n'avait aucune envie de le blâmer.

_« House. »_

Greg se tourna vers elle. Ses magnifiques yeux bleus embués avaient leur éclat. Elle ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il était sacrément séduisant, une pensée qu'elle s'était efforcée de refouler pendant des années, sans grande réussite.

_« Arrêtez de penser à ça. Vous avez fait ce que vous avez fait. Maintenant concentrez vous sur ce que vous pouvez faire pour réparer ça. »_

_« Me connaissant je serai capable de tout foutre en l'air. »_

_« Je vous en empêcherai. »_ dit- elle d'une voix douce en le regardant droit dans les yeux

Ne la quittant pas du regard, il se rapprocha imperceptiblement d'elle.

« _Vous feriez ça ? »_

_« Oui. »_ répondit-elle dans un murmure

Tous deux se dévoraient du regard, n'osant plus bouger, de peur de céder aux désirs qui leur tenaillaient le ventre.

Trouvant cette situation trop embarrassante pour qu'elle dure, Lisa frissonna.

« _Ce qu'il fait froid ! »_

House détacha son regard d'elle, comme s'il sortait d'un rêve éveillé. Ravi et déçu à la fois d'être arraché à la contemplation de ces yeux fabuleux qui s'offraient à lui.

_« Oui, rentrons. »_

----------------------------------------------------------

Cuddy était rentrée chez elle afin de se reposer un peu mais lui n'avait pu se résigner à partir. Il se décida enfin à aller au chevet de son ami. C'était si étrange de se retrouver de ce côté du lit. D'habitude c'était lui qui était à la place de James. Quand il repensait à toutes les fois où il s'était retrouvé allongé dans un lit d'hôpital… de son plein gré ou non ! La dernière fois, c'était dans l'espoir de sauver Amber…ce qui avait échoué. De plus il avait failli mourir lui aussi. Wilson avait mis tant de temps à lui pardonner…et voilà que maintenant il gâchait tout de nouveau ! Il se rendait compte à nouveau à quel point cette amitié lui était précieuse.

Il finit par s'asseoir sur le fauteuil qui trônait au fond de la pièce et continua à observer Wilson, tournant et retournant ces dernières heures dans sa tête.

Il n'arrivait pas à oublier les quelques secondes que sa patronne et lui même avaient passé à se regarder dans les yeux, tous deux conscients du désir de l'autre. L'attraction physique qui régnait entre eux n'avait jamais été aussi forte. Mais peut-être valait-il mieux oublier ça, Lisa avait fait le bon choix en se décidant à stopper la situation car lui aurait probablement cédé à ce que lui soufflait son désir. Et il l'aurait probablement regretté. Ils étaient si différents ! Il était misanthrope, asocial, toxicomane, n'aimait pas le changement et ne voulait surtout pas d'une relation sérieuse. Elle, elle était douce, généreuse, rêvait d'avoir un enfant et de fonder une famille. Et par-dessus tout, elle était sa patronne ! Celle qui lui remontait les bretelles à longueur de journée, celle à qui il faisait des blagues douteuses ! Une relation n'était pas possible tant au niveau professionnel qu'au niveau personnel (imaginer ne plus pouvoir mettre Cuddy en colère sans craindre des représailles à la maison lui était insupportable), du moins il essayait de s'en convaincre.

Il se prit la tête dans les mains. Sa vie tombait en miettes et il avait l'impression de ne plus rien contrôler. En fait, c'est depuis qu'il avait perdu un morceau de muscle que toute son existence partait dans tous les sens. Et voilà qu'on en revenait à sa jambe. Cette foutue jambe qui lui avait fait perdre Stacy et qui l'avait rendu toxico.

« _Dr…Dr House ?_ »

L'infirmière qui venait d'entrer le fit sursauter.

« _Vous êtes toujours là ?_ » dit-elle, étonnée qu'il puisse être assez attaché à quelqu'un pour rester à son chevet tout une nuit.

_« Visiblement, oui. »_

_« Vous…vous avez besoin de quelque chose ? »_

Ce fut son tour d'être surpris. C'était bien la première fois qu'il avait un échange civilisé avec une infirmière !

_« Non…non, merci._ »

L'infirmière quitta la pièce. Il chercha une position plus confortable et ferma les yeux dans l'espoir de dormir un peu.

----------------------------------------------------------

Il était déjà dans son bureau lorsque son équipe arriva le lendemain matin.

« _Vous avez une tête épouvantable_ _! »_ fit remarquer Kutner

House voulait bien le croire, il n'avait pas trouvé le sommeil avant très tôt le matin. L'infirmière de la veille l'avait réveillé alors qu'il venait enfin de s'endormir pour de bon. Les cheveux en bataille et les yeux gonflés, il devait faire peur à voir.

_« Merci du compliment. »_

_« On a appris pour Wilson. Désolé. » dit Foreman_

Greg ne répondit rien.

_« Dites-moi qu'on a un cas ! »_

Il n'avait qu'une seule envie, celle de s'occuper l'esprit à autre chose qu'à ses problèmes. Et une énigme médicale serait parfaite.

_« Non. Il semblerait que mère nature ait prit ses congés et que les cas les plus bizarres aient définitivement disparu. » _soupira Foreman

_« Sauf si vous voulez résoudre le mystère d'un rhume des foins. » _plaisanta Kutner

_« Je préférerais éviter. »_

Le silence s'installa. Tous étaient gênés pour House qui semblait très affecté.

_« Comment va-t-il ? » _lança Taub

_« Il pète le feu. »_

_« House, sérieusement. »_

_« Il est dans le coma, comment voulez-vous qu'il aille ?! » _s'impatienta t-il

Gregory se leva et sortit de la pièce, la fatigue le faisant boiter plus que d'habitude. Une fois n'est pas coutume, il se rendit sur le toit. Il s'assit par terre et goba deux comprimés de vicodin. Le flacon était presque vide. Les évènements des dernières 24h l'avaient poussé à bout et, évidemment, seule la vicodin avait pu l'aider. Il se laissa aller contre le mur derrière lui, laissant les doux rayons de soleils lui caresser le visage.


End file.
